In The Beginning
by Marie Phantom
Summary: What if Alucard was the from the very start? This is the story of how their relationship grew. AXI R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N O.K I recently got hooked on a small thing called Hellsing. So, reading and looking at the series, I had an idea. Lets write a story! So here it is. By the way, in this story, Arthur is not the nice kind father in the anime, but a hard cold man who drives Integra. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

Chapter 1

"Push, you have to push. Please push!" the voice of the current master of Hellsing, Arthur Hellsing, was growing higher in pitch as he held his wife's, Katrina's hand. It was the thirty-sixth hour after she had gone into labour, and the baby was having difficulty getting out. Katrina Hellsing had sweat streaming down her face as she pushed, but she was getting tired, and it was so tempting just to sleep.

Around them, nurses and doctors were gathered with towels, creams and a pair of clamps. The Hellsings faithful butler, Walter, was wiping the sweat off Katrina's face as she screamed through a spine wrenching contraction. The only creature in the room that was not moving was Alucard.

The red clad vampire was sitting in the back of the room, legs and arms crossed. He had his pair of orange sunglasses on and he appeared to not be interested. But he was. He had been walking through the mansion when he heard Katrina's first scream of pain. He had phased to her side and had supported her whilst Walter had gone for help. Having supported her to her room, he had then stripped the bed, laid her down and checked that the baby was alright. He had then retired to a small chair at the back of the room, and here he had sat for the full 36 hours.

"I can see the head!" yelled a young nurse, peering between her spread legs. Alucard stood up and rapidly moved to Katrina's side. Despite himself, he liked the Indian woman. She had always shown a degree of respect to him, unlike her husband, who merely used hi as a weapon. As Alucard stroked Katrina's head, a passing thought caught his attention.

"_There's an awful lot of blood. Too much."_

Alucard quickly looked and he saw that she was bleeding very heavily. He shook his head and looked at Katrina. Her face was red and she was sweating profusely. He sent a thought to her head. _"One more push."_ She nodded, and screwing up her face, pushed with all her might.

"It's coming, it's coming." screeched a nurse. Arthur rushed to the end of the bed, leaving Alucard to look after Katrina. Suddenly then was a yell, and loud screech from Katrina, and the heir of Hellsing slithered out onto the bed sheets. A nurse grabbed the baby and started rubbing it briskly. A wail came from the bundle.

"Is it a boy?" asked Arthur excitedly. The nurse looked at the bundle, then at Arthur, then at the bundle again. She shook her head.

"A wee baby girl, Sir Hellsing."

Arthur face registered shock. His mouth was open and he was gaping. He took the bundle from the nurse and looked at the baby. A wide pair of blue eyes stared at him from the bundle. He pulled open the blankets and checked. He stared at the baby a long time.

"A girl." His voice was flat and even.

Suddenly Katrina screamed again and started writhing again in Alucard's arms. The nurses kicked into action and she delivered the afterbirth, along with a large quantity of blood.

"She's loosing too much blood." "Pulse rapid." "Blood loss high."

"Everyone OUT!" roared Arthur as the nurses tried to stop the bleeding. They looked at each other and moved to the door, leaving an air of dejectedness in the nearly empty room. There was only Arthur, Katrina, the baby and Alucard left.

"My love," whispered Katrina, "let me see my child." She held out her arms and Arthur slowly deposited the child into them. Katrina cuddled the little girl and stared into her eyes. The baby stared back, a bemused look on her face.

"What shall we call her?" asked Arthur, coming closer to the bed. Katrina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They had assumed the baby would be a boy, they had never prepared for a girl. Katrina shifted position and looked up at Arthur.

"Integra. Integra Wingates Hellsing." She smiled, but was becoming weaker. She lay down suddenly, still clutching the baby.

"Katrina? What's wrong?" Arthur asked. He moved closer to his wife, kneeling by the bed.

"I'm dying my love."

"No! I can't allow this to happen. Please… don't die."

"Please promise me… this." Katrina's voice was barley audible now, she was very weak now. "Protect our child. Treat her well. And…" a sucking gasp punctured the sentence, and Arthur gulped. "Trust… Alucard." And with that, Katrina Hellsing died.

Arthur looked at the face of his wife, so peaceful even in death. He put his head down on the sheet and gave a great keening wail. He gathered his wife's to him and sobbed into her hair, regardless of the baby that had started to cry as well. Alucard stepped forward and gently extracted the baby from Katrina's arms. He stood back and phased through the door to the waiting crowd.

"She is dead." That was all he said. The nurses started crying afresh and they held each other. Doctor Trevelian bowed his head, as did Walter. Alucard walked past them. He made his way to the steps leading down to the dungeon and his room, still clutching the baby. He walked through the door, lit a candle that was on the table, sat down and looked at the child that was to be his master.

Imperious blue eyes stared back at him. The baby had ceased crying and was now gulping softly. She was still covered in blood. Alucard brought the baby up to his face and, extending his tongue, stared to clean up the baby.

The baby giggled as his cold tongue cleaned off the blood that covered her. He nipped off the umbilical cord that was still attached to her, and chewed that up. Swallowing it, he continued his administrations until the child was devoid of blood, and he was pleasantly full. Deciding that the blankets were to dirty to use again, he grabbed some sheets from his coffin and wrapped the baby in them.

"There now, little master, is that to your liking?" The gurgle that came from the baby was defiantly a yes, he smiled and placed the baby in his arms, making them into a cradle.

"So, you are my new master-to-be? Little Integra Hellsing, a mere girl, destroyer of vampires. A women unlike your father, I'm betting." He lowered his face and nuzzled Integra. The baby sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

Alucard looked at the clock on his wall and decided that he must get some sleep too. He climbed into the coffin and when he was comfortable, closed the lid. He tucked the child into his arms and closed his eyes, and within minutes, he too was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, here is chapter 2. The evening after the day before!**

Chapter 2

Alucard's face contorted as a shot of pain came down from his head. He groaned and opened his eyes. His red eyes met a small pair a blue ones, and a disgusting smell reached his nose. He wrinkled up his face and opened the coffin lid. The pain was explained when the baby gave another tug of his hair. He untangled her hands and set her in his arms. It was black in his room, too dark for a human to see, but perfect for the vampire. Alucard stepped out of the coffin, and holding the baby at arms length, carried her to the table. He laid her down and Integra, feeling the hard wood on her back, started to cry.

"What do I do?" For once the mighty No Life King was stumped. He had never looked after a baby, never knew what to do when this happened. He decided the logical choice was to change her. He gingerly took the sheets off her and lobbed them into the bin. He then turned on the tap to his basin and washed the baby off in there. The water was cold, but the baby didn't seem to mind. She giggled and gurgled, waving her arms in the water. Alucard smiled at this, and extended his hair for the baby to play with. Integra grabbed locks of his hair and laughed as it moved in her hands.

Alucard took the sheets from a cabinet next to his coffin and wrapped the baby in them. But Integra did not seem to settle. She started to cry and wriggle around, screwing up her face. Alucard tried to jog her around, but it had no affect to cease her crying.

"What's wrong, little Integra?" he asked, holding the baby up to his face. He looked into her mind, and through the jumble of baby thoughts, he got one thought that made sense. Food.

"So, you're hungry. Well we can certainly cure that problem." Alucard looked at the baby and gave his sharp toothed grin. Tucking the baby into his coat, he stood up and walked to the door. Grasping the handle he turned and made his way upstairs. He rarely used the door, but he felt that it would not do to walk through walls with the baby in his arms.

He made his way to the kitchen, passing two maids as he did so. Their faces told him that everyone was morning for the deceased wife of the master of Hellsing. He opened the door to the kitchen and found Walter sitting at the table, a glass of whiskey in his hand and the bottle sitting half empty beside him.

"What's wrong, Angel of Death?" asked Alucard as he stood in the door frame. Walter looked at him dejectedly.

"Mrs Hellsing is dead, Sir Hellsing won't come out of his office and we can't find the baby." Walter sighed and took off his monocle, rubbing it between his cuffs. Alucard suddenly felt a surge of guilt. He had left without telling anyone that he had the baby.

"Is Sir Hellsing looking for it?" he asked as he came over to the table and sat down, the baby still hidden in his coat.

"No." Walter poured himself another drink and swallowed that before speaking again. "No, he doesn't care about then baby. It killed his wife, he says, why should he care for it? Stupid, selfish man" he muttered evilly, and went to pour himself another shot. Before he could reach the bottle though, Alucards white hand moved the bottle away and he leaned across the table, looking into Walters eyes.

"Do you? Would you care for the child?" His expression was serious.

"Yes. I would." Walter, even whilst he was slightly drunk, could still master an air of authority that would impress even the most lowlife of person.

Alucard smiled. "Good. Then help me find something to give to Integra." And he drew out the baby from his coat. The baby was not crying, but was gulping wetly, and was whimpering softly.

Walter looked at the baby with an expression of the utmost shock on his face. He stared at the baby, then at Alucard. Then he slowly turned red and angry.

"You kept the baby! How could you? You had us worried sick. What have you done to her? Oh shh, little one, shh. Uncle Walters here." At this point, he had grabbed the child from Alucards arms and was cooing softly to it. Alucard had an extremely nasty expression on his face, but made no move to take the child back.

"No one was looking after her, so I took her to my room." he explained as Walter strode over to the fridge and got out a carton of milk. "She has not been changed. Don't worry, I looked after her."

Walter poured the milk into a bottle they had got for the baby. He put it in the microwave to heat up. When it was done, he took it out and sat down to feed her. After a few tries, though, it was becoming increasingly difficult to feed her. The baby was squirming everywhere and was whimpering.

"Here. Let me." Alucard took the baby and the milk bottle from the butler and sat the baby in his arms. Careful to keep her head level, he placed the teat of the bottle in her mouth. A few moments later, she was sucking away happily, her blue eyes fixed on Alucard.

"Well, I see she prefers you to me." said the butler sounding hurt. But he smiled as he watched the baby drain the bottle. "What did you say her name was?"

"They called her Integra. Integra Wingates Hellsing." Alucard put the empty bottle back on the table and put the baby over his shoulder, gently patting her on the back. "She only is calm with me because she has spent more time with me." The baby gave a small burp and then settled down, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Integra, a strong name. A name worthy of any Hellsing." Walter looked approvingly at the scene out of the corner of his eye as he cleared up the bottle. The great vampire, Alucard, rocking a little baby with an expression of the utmost tenderness on his face. He wondered how long this would last. Walter sighed and leaned his back to the sink.

"Alucard, you know what we have to do."

"No, what?" Alucard couldn't even be bothered to read his mind, so occupied as he was with the baby.

"We need to take her back to her father."

Alucards head snapped up as he glared at Walter. A lesser man might have flinched, but Walter stood his ground and glared back.

"Why? Why do you have to take her back?" Alucard said angrily. He clutched the sleeping baby to him.

"She belongs with her father, even if he doesn't want her." Walter sat down opposite him and looked at the baby. He reached out a tentative hand and stroked the light blond hair that covered her head. The baby stirred in her sleep and then settled down, a small smile on her face.

"We will protect her, even from him." he whispered quietly to Alucard. Alucard looked up, an unreadable expression on his face as he contemplated what Walter had said. He nodded slowly and stood up, careful not to jostle the baby or wake her up. They both made their way to the office that held the girls father. Walter knocked on the door and when he heard a cracked voice yell "Enter!" did he and Alucard enter the room.

Arthur Hellsing, the great leader, was sitting at his desk, his arms folded and his head resting on them. His greying hair was wild and un-brushed, and he had the air of a man that had given in. Alucard did not feel pity for the man that had made his life a living (or dead) Hell since he had come to power. He had abused him and kept him starved in his cell when he had disobeyed him.

"Sir Hellsing?" Walter moved to the mans side and shook his shoulder. Arthur raised his head and looked up at them with bleary eyes.

"We have found the child." At this point Walter nodded to Alucard, who took the baby out of his coat. He did not give her to Arthur, though, but held onto her, keeping eye contact.

Arthur moved quickly to Alucards side and snatched the baby from his hands. He held it at arms length, not bothering to try and comfort the baby as she started to cry.

"So, you're the thing that has destroyed my wife." he hissed softly into Integra's face. The baby screwed up her face and howled.

"Shut up, will you!" Arthur roared and started to shake the baby from side to side. Little Integra wailed as her head flopped and knocked. She was waving her tiny fists in the air and was crying fit to burst.

Suddenly there was a flash of red as Alucard lunged at the man. He snatched the baby from his arms and rocked her gently, whispering little endearments into her ear. Integra slowly calmed, but tears continued to leak out of her eyes, and every one in a while she hiccoughed. Alucard shot a look at Arthur as the man crumpled onto the floor, wailing for the loss of Katrina, his beloved wife. Walter shrugged at Alucard and picked up the man and carried him off to his bedroom. Alucard made his way over to the table and sat down in the chair, the baby now fast asleep.

Walter came back in the room 20 minutes later, only to find Alucard in the same position. But this time, his head was bent over the baby and he was singing softly to it.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

Walter walked over and laid a hand on Alucards shoulder. The vampire looked up and stood up with the baby in his arms.

"What's to be done?" he asked.

"We have a nursery that will suffice. We can put her in there." Both men made their way to the door and walked down the hallway to the nursery. Walter pushed open the door and looked around.

The walls were a pale blue color, with white swirls and stars in them. A chest of drawers was at the back of the room, next to a changing table, and a cot. The cot was sturdy, with wooden bars running down it. But the room was cold, and the window was open, blowing the curtains apart to reveal a full moon. Alucard felt his muscles tighten as he looked at the moon. He turned to Walter.

"Walter, can you please get the nursery ready? I just need to take Integra to see something." Walter looked out of the window and smiled, then nodded and made his way over to the cot.

Alucard walked briskly to the door. He climbed the stars to the roof and, pushing open the trapdoor, made his way to his favorite spot on the roof. He sat down and cradled the now awake baby next to his still heart.

"See that Integra?" he asked, pointing at the moon. Integra clapped her hands and laughed. "That is the moon. A great ball of dust and cloud that circles the earth. It is very beautiful, is it not?"

He spent what must have been 15 minutes talking to Integra about the moon and its magical properties. He felt a strange sort of piece around the baby. Even though it was eventually going to be his master, still he felt at piece with her. She was everything that he had never had. A beautiful child, one that would no doubt be the envy of every man. But for the moment, she was only his.

He felt Walter calling for him, and he made his way down from the roof. The nursery was ready. He placed the baby in the cot and kissed her fore-head, then made his way out of the room. But before he could get to the door, he heard a scream of protest. Alucard sighed and made his way over to the cot. Integra was crying, but looking furious at the same time. Alucard picked her up and cuddled her again.

"Walter?" he called. The butler pocked his head through the open door. "Please can you fix a mattress on the floor. I will sleep here in the day." The butler smiled and went to get a mattress. He came back and fixed the mattress on the floor, next to the cat along with some sheets. Alucard had since changed the baby and popped her in a little sleeping suit.

"Good morning, Alucard." said Walter, and he went out of the room. Alucard slipped of his coat and boots and then placed the baby in the cot. Integra tried to make a protest but stopped when she felt Alucards hand grasp her own little one. She sighed and went to sleep. Alucard sighed and went to sleep. And there they stayed, the beauty and the beast.

**A/N The lyrics I used were from the film the Prince Of Egypt. I highly recommend it. I thought the lyrics were appropriate to the scene, so I added them in. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and please keep those reviews coming in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter 3! I forgot to add, this story was inspired by a picture I saw, and it got me to thinking. Integra looks about 3 in that picture, and so I thought about what if he was around for her. Anyway, here is the link if you want to see it.**

**http/www5f.biglobe.ne.jp/7Epurtra/page/html/menu.html**

**If you want to see the rest of the pics then you can click gallery.**

Chapter 3

_2 years later_

"Alucard! Alucard!" The little mistress of Hellsing ran down the stairs to the dungeon, repeatedly calling out the name of her vampire. She plopped down the stairs and ran the rest of the way to the door that led to Alucards room. But before she could reach the door, a pair of strong arms reached around her middle and lifted her up. She squealed as only a little girl can squeal and put her arms around his neck, pressing her head to his shoulder.

"What is it my little one?" he asked. It was in the middle of the day and Alucard should have been asleep, but he would always be awake for his little Integra. Since the day she had been born, Alucard had been the perfect doting father to her. Her real father was never there, always away on business meetings, so she never knew him. To her, Alucard and Walter were the parents she never knew. They had been there when she had hurt herself. Alucard had first taught her to walk, and Walter was teaching her to read. She never questioned the fact that Alucard slept in the day, and sometimes came back with blood on his clothes. She knew full well that he was a vampire, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"There's a man here. He's ordering Walter around, and Maria, and Mr Trevelian!" Integra buried her head into his shoulder and started to suck her thumb.

Alucard felt his spirits drop several hundred degrees. There would come a time, he knew, that Arthur would need to introduce his heir to the world. It was getting difficult to try and put off the moment, but they had managed for 2 years. But now, the moment of truth was upon them.

"Integra, that's your father."

Integra looked up from his shoulder with a small frown creasing her perfect face.

"I don't have a father though. He died, didn't he?" she asked.

"What made you think that?" He was pretty sure that Walter and he had never mentioned to her that her father had died, so he had no idea where that notion had come from.

"Mr Cook told me." Alucard grimaced. Cook was a tell tale, and a liar. Not liked by anyone, he was only kept on because he produced delicious meals. Alucard decided that he needed to be dealt with, and soon. But for the moment…

"Shall we go to the kitchen to see Walter?" Integra nodded her head enthusiastically and hugged him. He made his way to the kitchen and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, he pushed open the door and found Walter up to his elbows in flour.

"Aahh, Alucard, could you possibly get the milk from the fridge?" Walter asked him without looking up from the dough he was kneading. Alucard deposited Integra into a chair and went to the fridge. Getting out the milk, he also went over to a small cabinet and got out a glass. Pouring the milk into a glass, he plonked it down on the table in front of Integra. He then placed the rest of the jug by Walter. He then sat down, placing Integra on his lap.

"Walter? How come my father's alive?" With the usual perfect timing that 2 year olds posses, Integra dumped the question onto him. Walter sighed slowly and placed him flowery hands on either side of the bowl. He looked at Alucard, who thought-spoke to him "_You do it. I refuse._"

"_Perfect_." thought Walter and Alucard grinned. He sat down in the chair and sighed.

"Integra, the man you see in the house is your father."

"But how come he's so mean? It's not how you said he was like." Over the two years they had painted a picture for her, that was now slowly shattering.

"Your father lost his wife when you were born. This has made him angry." Walter washed his hands in the sink and sat down opposite her, looking into her ice blue eyes.

"Did I kill her?"

"No. But he was angry and so he went away for a time. A long time. He has just come back."

Integra looked from Walter to her vampire. He had a nasty expression on his face and he was clutching Integra a little too tightly. Integra frowned and wriggled, trying to break his iron grip. Alucard started, and released his grip. Suddenly he heard an angry voice in his head.

"_Vampire! Get up here now! Bring the girl with you."_

"_Yes master_" Alucard thought. He glanced at Walter and looked into his eyes. Walter knew instantly what was wrong. He also sighed and stood up with Alucard, who stood up and walked out of the room with Integra, who was staring wide eyed at Alucard.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet your Father, my Integra. To meet your Father."

HELLSING

Integra sat on the big chair in front of her desk, and stared at the man in front of her. He has grey hair that was swept back, a small moustache and cold hard eyes. He rested his hands together and placed his head on the tips. Integra started to feel nervous and looked behind her. After bringing her up, Walter and Alucard had retreated to the back of the room. The stood with their heads respectfully bowed, but Alucard looked furious.

"So, my _daughter_, how are your studies going?" Arthur leaned over the table and looked Integra in the eye. They had the same eyes, just the degrees in warmth in the varied greatly.

"Mr. Walter is teaching me to read." Integra said in a small voice. She did not like this man. He was unkind, and had not let Alucard stay next to her. She was also frightened of him, but was determined not to let this man see it.

"And what do you know about vampires?" Arthur leaned back in his chair and signalled for Walter to bring a cigar. He did so and he lit it. Integra watched fascinated as the trails of smoke curled through the air.

"Integra, what do you know of vampires!" Arthur yelled. Integra jumped and thought.

"They suck blood and they are very powerful at night." She smiled as sat back, glad that she had remembered these facts. Walter had taught them to her, and when she had told Alucard, he said he was very pleased with her.

"Ha, is that all?" Arthur whispered softly. He tried a different tract. "Have you read Dracula, Integra?"

"Yes." Integra had liked the book, but did not like the way that it ended She wished that Dracula had lived.

"Did you know that the story was real?"

"Was it?" Integra looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh yes. And you know what else?" Integra shook her head. "Dracula lived!"

"Really? Where is he know?"

Arthur grinned and Alucard felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Alucard! Come here if you please." Alucard walked over to where the two Hellsings sat. Integra looked confused and kept glancing back between her father and Alucard, but Arthur had a triumphant look on his face.

"Alucard, take of your shirt." Arthur asked pleasantly. Because it was a direct order, Alucard could not disobey. Taking off his coat, he undid the neck tie and tossed that aside. Then, he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. He peeled that off and looked at the floor, eyes downcast and a wretched expression on his face.

Where his left nipple should have been, there was a mass of scar tissue. It stretched from the top of his torso to midway down his abdomen.

"This is Dracula. We, the decedents of Abraham Van Hellsing, captured him and he became our servant. That scar is from the stake that we plunged in his chest. He serves us, and takes whatever punishment we throw at him."

Integra looked from the scar on his chest, to Alucard face. She gulped and looked back at her father. He had a triumphant look on his face and was regarding Alucard without pity in his eyes.

"We destroy vampires, the scum of the earth. They suck the blood of innocent people and pollute the earth with more of their kind. This is the father of them, tamed like a lion and bound to our cause.

"You may go now, Alucard." Alucard quickly gathered up his clothes and walked out of the room. Only Integra noticed that Walter went too.

Arthur Hellsing kept on talking about the years of imprisonment endured by Dracula, the experiments, and torture and the eventual servitude. Integra did not listen. She was thinking about Alucard, and how it must have been for him. She felt pity. It was not what she had wanted from him. She had always believed that he had joined Hellsing of his own free will, not been bent into servitude by her ancestor. Even the mind of a two year old could comprehend what was happening. Eventually, dimly, she heard her father say that she could go.

Integra ran as fast as she could to the one place that she knew Alucard would be. She bounded down the steps to the kitchens and waited by the door-way, listening for noises. She heard sniffing and peeped around the door-way.

Alucard sat at the table. He had not put on his shirt, and his pale back shook. Walter sat at his side, a hand on his shoulder. Bright drops of blood splattered softly on the table as he cried. His long black hair covered his face, and he was shaking with the force of his sobbing.

Integra stepped down the stairs slowly, holding onto the hand rail with her short arms. Walter looked at her and leaned back, waving her down. Alucard looked behind him and started to sink into the floor, but Integra laid a hand on his arm. He came back up and looked at the little two year old with tears still running down his face.

Integra took a deep breath. "I don't care what you are, or what you have done. I still see you as Alucard, my friend. I'm sorry for you, and what we have done to you." She slowly ran her hand up his scar. She leaned in and kissed in gently on the cheek.

Walter stood up and left the room quietly. He turned back at the door and observed the scene. Alucard sat at the table, holding the little girl tightly to his chest and he cried with complete abandon into her hair. The little girl had her head on his shoulder, also crying with complete abandon into his.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is going to be the chapter that is based of the picture in the previous link. This is 2 months later after the last chapter. Please don't criticise me if I get London wrong, I have actually never been to London, even though I live in England. Cookies for anyone who can review me with the comeos of certain Vatican members. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (sigh…)**

Integra sat on her bed, careful not to wrinkle the dress she was in. It was a nice dress, one of the dresses recently purchased to make her seem more pretty. I worked, but she hated the effect they had. She felt constricted in it, and longed to change into her comfortable skirt and blouse she was used to. But alas, she could not.

It had been two months since she was introduced to the cold man that was her father, and the horrifying fact that she had gleaned from that meeting. Since then, her lessons had started focusing a lot in the lore of the vampire. Having one in the house had been useful, and Alucard provided a useful source of information. He had even demonstrated his shape shifting abilities to her. As Integra had stared at the girl in front of her, Walter had turned beet red and had ran coughing from the room. The girl with the long black hair had grinned and had transformed back into Alucard.

Integra got off the bed and walked to the mirror. She stared at the reflection. Her short blond hair was growing, but was not much past her shoulders. It was combed and was put in a blood red ribbon. Her dress was blue, with a light blue under-dress underneath the top dress. The top was outlined with lace and sequences. It looked beautiful on her. She smiled slightly and twirled, wishing she was a fairy princess with a loving father and mother, not a Hellsing off to meet the Queen. Integra looked in the mirror and saw multiple red eyes looking at her. She turned but before she could, she was swept up into the strong arms of Alucard.

"And how is my little Integra today?" he said, nuzzling her neck. Integra blushed and pushed his face away, but he continued to smile.

"I'm not little anymore. I'm big now!" she said proudly.

"I know. Three already! What a big girl you are." he said. He hugged Integra, and she buried her face into his neck. He smelled her sweet flesh and smiled again. She still was his, she always would be.

"I'm meeting the Queen today." Alucard already knew this. It was the day when Arthur Hellsing would introduce his heir to the world. It was also her third birthday. She was celebrating it with the other youth of the nobility. He had a bad feeling about this party, but suppressed because Integra was so happy.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and Walter entered the room. He was dressed in a suit jacket and a smart tie. His hair was neatly combed and tied back.

"Aahh Alucard there you are. My, Miss Integra, you look lovely." He bowed to the little girl and smiled. Alucard put Integra down and she curtsied to Walter, giggling softly.

"Are you going to change Alucard?" Walter asked, looking at the Nosferatu. Alucard grinned and closed his eyes. A moment later, his clothes changed. He was dressed in a white suit. His long black hair was scraped back and he had a pair of black sunglasses on his face, hiding his eyes. A long white overcoat completed the ensemble. He looked very handsome, and not a little intimidating.

Walter nodded and led the other two to the front of the house. Alucard picked Integra up and carried her down to the front. Arthur was waiting by the car. He checked his watch and looked at the stairs. A minute later, the mismatched trio came down. Walter led the way, with Alucard and Integra behind him. He ignored the fact that Alucard was holding Integra in his arms. Walter walked past him and got into the front of the limo. Alucard put Integra down and she curtsied to Arthur.

"Good evening, Father." She kept her eyes down, and she spoke humbly. Arthur nodded and turned to Alucard, who bobbed his head in greeting.

"Come." Arthur strode down the steps to the front. Alucard and Integra trailed behind. Walter opened the door to the car and stood back. Arthur climbed in. Integra climbed in and then Alucard. Walter shut the door and got into the front. He started the engine and drove the limo out of the driveway, out of Hellsing, to Buckingham Palace.

HELLSING

Integra sat in the car opposite Arthur. She sat next to Alucard, her hand entwined in his. He stared out of the window, lost in thoughts. He was thinking about Integra had progressed during the months. Since he had taken her to her father, she had become slightly colder to him. She refused to be cuddled, but he still did. He missed the affections endowed onto him by the little mistress of Hellsing. She was still his baby, the child he never had. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down at the child in question.

"What is the Queen like?" she whispered. He liked that fact that she had asked him, and not her father.

"She is very wise. She is old, but you would never think that. Be polite to her and do not insult her. I think she will like you." He whispered to her, bending down and rubbing her head. He straightened the bangs in front of her eyes and kissed her on the fore-head.

"Integra, come and sit next to me." Integra moved across the limo and buckled herself next to her father. He took her hand and squeezed it. Integra winced but tried not to show it. It was excruciating, the grip on her hand to tight for her. Alucard noticed this and frowned, but as he was only a servant, he couldn't do anything. Integra tugged her hand from her fathers grasp and looked out of the window of the passing countryside. She saw the fields of green pass into streets of concrete and houses. Graffiti adorned the houses, but the car was moving to fast for her to catch the words. She frowned and sat back into the plush leather of the seat, twisting her hands nervously in her lap, and chewed her bottom lip.

"_Nervous?"_ asked Alucard, she nodded her head slowly and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face, and he was looking at her through his sunglasses.

"Buckingham Palace." announced the driver over the intercom. The window rolled down and Arthur looked out of the window. He handed the gold covered invitation to the guard and the man looked at it. He waved his hands to the driver and the great golden gates opened. The limo drove through and Integra scrambled over to where her father sat. She let out a soft "wow" as the Palace came into sight. She saw other cars at the doors, being driven away by chauffeurs. She felt a sudden surge of excitement at the prospect of this party.

The car pulled into a swerve and parked in front of the gates. Alucard opened the door and stood, letting Arthur and an excited Integra out. Arthur grabbed her hand before she could protest and he led her into the Palace. He whispered to the footman and straightened. The man bellowed "Sir Arthur Hellsing and his daughter, Integra Wingates Hellsing" Arthur walked through the doors and dragged Integra after him. Alucard and Walter brought up the lead.

The reception was decorated with flowers and different shades of pink and blue. Little children ran too and fro from their parents, whilst the adults talked and sipped champagne from flutes. At the sound of the voice, they all turned and stared at the mismatched party. Integra looked about in glassy eyes at the massive reception hall. She was being tugged along by her father, but he was walking slowly enough to admire the scenery. Pink balloons decorated the room, whilst a table was laid against one side. It was groaning under a series of sweets and sandwiches and a massive birthday cake.

Integra grimaced in distaste. In truth, she had always hated the colour pink. She preferred blue, or dark green. Behind her, Alucard smiled as he read her mind. He loved the little things about her, the way she shrugged off any comments, and she way she his her distaste at the colour scheme.

Arthur led his daughter down the steps to the middle of the hall, where the rest of the children had been hoarded in by their parents. They all stood in a cluster, eyes wide at the small girl that clutched her fathers hand. When they reached the middle with all of the children, Arthur bent down and whispered audibly, "Now Integra, be nice and play with the children. And try not to hurt them." There were titters from the mothers at this, and Arthur smiled. He squeezed Integra's shoulder and then went to socialise with the other parents. But as he passed Alucard and Walter, he gave Alucard a look that clearly said _Do not touch her_. Alucard narrowed his own eyes back, but went of to a corner and pulled out a cigarette. Walter went to join him, a frown plastered on his face.

Integra was standing in the middle of the crowd of children. She felt scared, but was determined no to show it. A boy was looking at her, whilst a girl in a frilly pink frock whispered to her friend. Integra stood up strait.

"I am Integra Wingates Hellsing." She looked around the crowd and her eyes found the girl that had been talking to her friend earlier. "What's your name?" she asked.

The girl looked shocked, but gave Integra a sneer, and said, "I am Louise Bella Marie Hawkes." The girl gave her the benefit of a glare and she stood up strait. She was taller than Integra by a good two inches. The children, sensing weakness, started to crown in. Integra had always suffered from a mild case of claustrophobia, and this made her slightly edgy. All of the children were talking at once, and moving to a playroom that was curtained off the main room. Integra was trapped in the human mass, being propelled along at her own will. They reached the secluded alcove and went inside. Only then did they release Integra from her human prison.

Integra stumbled out of the crowd and backed away slowly. She felt fear settling on her like a curtain drawn across a window. The other children were looking at her, like lions circling a prey. But she was a Hellsing, and she would be strong. One of the boys stepped forward. He had blond hair that was slicked back from his forehead, and his green eyes were filled with malice. He looked to be about 7.

"Is it true, you own a vampire?" His accent was heavy Italian. All of the other children leaned foreword. They all had identical grins on their face.

"So what if I do?" It doesn't matter to you" Integra said. The boy smirked and seemed about to say something, when a girl with glasses on and a small boy with mousy brown hair grabbed the boy and dragged him back. The girl was speaking in a language that Integra couldn't understand. They were all yelling at each other.

No sooner had they disappeared, then the rest of the children crowded round Integra. Louise grabbed a lock of Integra's hair and sorted it through, whilst little Integra yelled in pain. "Lets play dolls!" The others cheered in agreement. They bundled her into a chair, whilst Hawkes got a pair of scissors from the play box. She approached Integra with started to cut her hair.

Integra whimpered as she felt her hair curl down from her head. The other children were laughing. She felt trapped, like a pig laid out to the slaughter. Her hair, her lovely blond hair. All gone. She hated this. She hated feeling helpless. But with all of these children bigger than her she knew that she could do nothing.

It continued in this vein for some time. They painted her face, and blindfolded her and pushed her too and fro. She cried and shouted, until her throat was raw. She felt awful. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to hurt them. But she couldn't. She couldn't disgrace the family name by giving them a black eye. Eventually she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you can't fight back. You are worthless. You can't do anything!" the children shouted and kicked her some more.

Then it was over. A voice called into the alcove, and whilst the children were distracted, she ran out. She heard a shout behind her and ran faster. She burst into the open hall with gasps from the parents, but she disregarded these and ran strait to the person she knew who would give her all of the love that he possessed.

"Alucard! Alucard!" Integra sobbed as she ran to him. Alucard stooped down and swept the girl into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder and making little 'shushing' noises. He ran a hand through her now very short hair and growled. Walter was looking shocked at her face, which was decorated in lurid colours. Without regards, he got out his clean handkerchief, dipped it in his glass of water, and started to gently clean her face. The paint he run into Alucard's white suit, but neither of them noticed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Arthur bustled over and looked at Walter.

"The little _brats_ just gave Integra that hardest time of her life." Alucard answered through gritted teeth. He clutched Integra to his shoulder and patted her back as she continued to sob.

"Sir Hellsing, what is going on?" asked a voice from across the room. Arthur went white and turned to a darkened corner of the room, where a woman sat shrouded in shadows. The voice was high and clipped. They all moved forward, Alucard still holding Integra.

"Your Highness, there seems to have been a little trouble with Integra, but nothing to worry about." Arthur put on a low simpering voice and bowed low. The others kept their eyes respectfully downcast. Integra had stopped crying, and had got herself to a kind of wet snuffle.

"What has happened with Integra?"

"She has been abused, Your Highness." Alucard stepped forward and deposited Integra by the steps of the throne. Integra gulped and looked up into the blackness.

"Come forward child." Integra went up and was engulfed by the blackness. They heard the murmur of voices and the laughter of the Queen as Integra said something.

Some time later, Integra walked down. There was a noticeable change about her. She stepped firmer than she had before, and a smile was plastered on her face. In her hand she clutched something. She walked towards Alucard and took his hand.

"Lets go home." she said. Alucard picked her and nodded to Walter. Walter nodded and strode out. Alucard followed up behind. As they passed through the hall, she noticed the boy. He was clutching the hand of a man in long grey robed. This man had short blond hair, green eyes that were encased behind glasses, and a long scar running across his cheek. She didn't like the look of him, and buried her head into Alucard's shoulder.

By the time that they were half way back to Hellsing Manor, Arthur was complaining about the ruined party, but Alucard was keeping a stony silence. He stroked the near bald head of Integra, who had fallen asleep on his lap. His hatred of those children coupled with his grief that he had not been there with Integra. But whatever the Queen must have said to her, it had helped.

Overcome with curiosity, he pried open Integra's hand. And smiled at the contents. It was a Swiss Army Knife. Small enough for a child to wield it boasted of a small knife, a screw driver and a nail file.

Alucard smiled and placed the knife back into her hand. She snuggled closer and sighed, and Alucard knew, that she was going to be the best that they had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is will be two years later. I need to explain something. During this time, Arthur has caused budget cuts, and has let go of most of the staff. This is why Walter and Integra are eating noodles. Integra is 5.**

Chapter 5

Walter sat at the wooden table with Integra opposite him. They twirled forks around their fingers and dipped them in and out of the bowl of steaming hot instant noodles. They shovelled forks into their mouths and dipped in again. Alucard watched from a chair with silent amusement. As a vampire, he could get food whenever he wanted, within reason, and so he did not suffer from pay cutbacks. But, because of the restraints placed on him by Hellsing, he could not. And so he was starving. His ribs were showing through his skin, and his cheeks were hollowed in.

They finished the bowl of noodles and Integra looked up at Walter with big eyes. Walter sighed." Oh alright then." Integra grinned grabbed the bowl in her small hands and brought it to her face. There was a slurping noise and Integra sucked the juice from bowl. She was growing girl, and she needed all of the nourishment that she could get. That was her argument, anyway.

Integra put the bowl down with a great burst of air and sat their, her stomach pleasantly full. Walter laughed and Alucard grinned. Integra's eyes were slowly drooping. Walter picked her up and carries her to her room. Alucard took the stairs behind him, his body to weak to go through the walls.

In her room, Walter put Integra into her nightdress and placed her in bed. Alucard watched from the doorway. He was leaning against it more than he usually should. His strength was going slowly, and he was feeling weaker by the day. He needed blood, and soon, if he was to defend the place. But he smiled at Integra, and lent over to kiss her forehead. His hair, once a deep black, was now dark grey, another effect of his starvation.

"Alucard." whispered Integra.

"What is it, my little one?"

"Something is going to happen tonight. Something big." Integra looked worriedly at the door, and hugged her big black stuffed dog that had been a present from Alucard. Alucard felt a drop in the region of his stomach. He had felt the same thing all day. A disturbance in his blood, or what little he had left. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting for something, but he did not know what.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. Nothing is going to happen tonight." Alucard knelt down and kissed Integra on the forehead, and then left her room. He shut the door and walked to where Walter was standing.

"Here." Walter offered his arm to Alucard. Alucard did not refuse but grabbed his wrist and sank his fangs into the soft skin of his wrist. Walter hissed, but Alucard ignored him, concentrating instead on sucking the blood out of Walter. Not all of it, mind you, but enough to sustain him for about 12 hours. He took his time though, savouring the rich taste of the blood.

"Alucard, stop!" Walter pulled his hand away and stopped the slow flow of blood with his handkerchief. Alucard licked his lips and leant against the wall. He sighed deeply and crossed his arms.

"Walter, something _is_ going to happen tonight. Keep your wires handy." Walter nodded grimly and walked back to the kitchen. Alucard sighed and sank back to the dungeon. He pulled back the lid of his coffin and lay down. He was exhausted, and yet he couldn't sleep. He still had that feeling, that awful feeling of worry and a deep sense of loss. He groaned, and turned over.

HELLSING

Integra slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Her little heart was going like the clappers, and her eyes were very big. She was breathing fast. She knew something was very wrong. She gulped and pushed back the duvet covers. Her feeling increased. She wondered who to run to. Her father was sleeping just down the hallway, but she was as scared of him as she would ever be. Walter was across the other side of the building, and Alucard was down in the dungeons. She crawled out of her bed, then she heard a soft voice, calling to her.

"Integra, oh, my little Integra! Where are you?" She froze, her small heart going like the clappers. She turned around and faced the corner of the room.

A man was standing in the corner, if it were not for his red eyes, she would have thought him just and ordinary man. He was dresses in an impeccable suit, with a bowler hat sat snugly on his head. He was handsome, with sharply defined features and a wide grin. His fangs flashed white in the night.

Integra gulped, and shivered. Her hand inched slowly to the small penknife that she clutched in her hand. She shivered again and faced the vampire.

"How did you get in?" she asked. She hoped her voice didn't waver as much as she thought.

The vampire laughed. "No need to tell you. Now I'm in, I will destroy all of you!" He launched himself at Integra. Integra shrieked and waved the small knife at the vampire's face. The vampire screamed as the silver slashed a deep line in his face. Integra didn't stay, but raced to the door and wrenched it opened. She ran down to the dungeon stairs, trying to get to the only person she knew that would protect her to the death. But before she could reach the door, she was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. She struggled, by a soft voice said "Hush. It's only me."

"Alucard!" Integra turned and flung her arms around him. She buried her face into his hair. He patted her back. She sniffed into his hair. She was terrified, a little girl trapped in a large house with nothing but her vampire to help her.

Alucard held the weeping girl in his arms. She was lucky that he could not have been sleeping, keeping his highly tuned ears out for her. He heard her scream and had come rushing up to her as fast as his blood deprived body would allow.

"Come, we need to get you out." Alucard put Integra down on the floor, but kept a hold of her hand. They raced to the front steps and charged down them. Alucard knew that to get Integra safe, he needed to get her to the barracks. There, she could be taken care of. Before he could reach the front door, however, he heard a voice.

"There you are!" Integra squealed and clutched Alucard so hard around the leg that he nearly tripped. He spun around and shoved the girl behind him, ready to confront the intruders. He knew that the army had been alerted and was rushing to get here, but they would be too slow. Walter was awake, but slow, and he didn't even know what Arthur was doing. So it was just him, Integra and the intruders.

The vampires facing him were a motley band. One was sporting a large cut down his face, which was staining his grey suit. Another was dressed in a hooded jumper, a pair of loose jeans and a pair of black converses. The other of the group was a female, and was dressed in a mini-skirt, a tank-top and a pair of high heeled boots. She had black hair and full pouting lips, in dark led lipstick.

"Alucard." said the woman with a smirk.

"Laura." nodded Alucard. He felt Integra tighten on his trouser leg, and he felt a small thrill of fear wiz through him. He didn't know whether he could get her out of this alive.

"Long time no see." she said.

"And I hope that it stays that way." Alucard said angrily.

"Aww, pity. I rather missed your company." Laura pouted and looked affronted, but a lingering danger was hidden in her eyes. She clicked her fingers, and the man in the hoody moved closer to Alucard.

"Move any closer and you won't be able to father children." Alucard snarled as he shoved Integra further behind him.

"Don't worry Alucard. We only want the girl." Alucard heard Integra gulp and snarled, showing yellowing fangs. Then suddenly, a gleam came into his eye. He suddenly looked mad. Without warning, he grabbed Integra and hauled her up in front of him. With his left arm around her throat, choking the air out of her, he drew the nails of his right hand down her delicate throat.

"You want this?" Alucard whispered. He bent down and drew his tongue across her cheek. Integra whimpered and struggled, but this only made the grip on her throat stronger. Tears of hurt and betrayal washed down her face, but she couldn't sniff.

"A…lu…card. Why?" she rasped out. Her small nails scrabbled at Alucards but she couldn't prise his large hands away from her throat. She winced as he dug his nails into her delicate skin. A small whimper escaped her mouth. She was in pain. She could feel drops of blood slide down her throat.

Alucard felt the need for blood rush through his system. He was hungry, and the blood sliding down her throat was so strong, he felt the months of starvation well up inside of his. Unable to resist himself, he licked the blood off her throat. Her small throat. It was so within his reach. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of footsteps. Whispers along the corridor. And Arthur's gruff tones go slightly higher in surprise and shock. He heard whispered orders and footsteps going away. He grimaced and drew the child higher.

"Well Alucard, what's it gonna be? The kid, and you can come with us? Hey, how bout that?" said the hooded vampire. He shrugged and moved back to the group. Laura was pouting and pushing her chest foreword.

"I think… you should DIE!" roared Alucard. He threw Integra behind him and pulled out his beloved .Cassul. Pulling the trigger, he fired a bullet of silver into the heart of the vampire in the business suit. The vampire crumpled into dust and Alucard turned into the hooded vampire. That one was already charging at him, roaring his curses. Alucard once again pulled the trigger and the vampire exploded with a horrible howl.

"Laura." Alucard hissed. He surged foreword and grabbed Laura by her black hair. She whimpered and tears of pain and blood sprang to her eyes.

"Why did you come here? Tell me, WHY?" Alucard shouted into her face. She struggled and clawed at his face, but she could not get the words out. Alucard sneered and plunged his hand into her chest. Laura screamed in pain before disintegrating. Alucard straightened and turned to where Integra was still lying after he had thrown her.

Integra was lying with her hands pushing her up. Her eyes were huge and tear filled and she was trembling in fear and pain. Alucard knelt before her and put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and Alucard winced. "Integra… I am so sorry?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?" Integra whispered. She was still so scared of him.

"I had to buy for time. You heard them, your father came. Everything is alright now. I promise that was the first and the last time that I will ever do that." Alucard extended a hand to Integra. With a slight hesitation, she put her own small hands into his larger one. She felt herself jerked foreword and pulled into Alucards tight embrace. She too wrapped her arms around the vampire and hugged him back.

"AHA!" yelled a triumphant voice from the top of the stairs. Both of the figures below broke apart. Arthur was standing on the top of the stairs, pointing a finger down at the pair. Next to him was Walter and the whole squadron of Hellsing. Everyone of them had their guns trained on Alucard.

"Put my daughter down, monster." Alucard slowly released Integra and backed away. His eyes were huge and he was wearing a shocked expression on his face. Walter flew down the stairs and scooped up Integra.

"Alucard, you are charged with harming a member of the Hellsing family a deceiving an innocent child." Arthur said, slowly coming down the stairs. His mouth was grim and his stance was proud.

"But Father-."

"Be quiet Integra. For these crimes, you will be sentenced to a life in the-."

"Sir Hellsing, it's not what it looked like. I was-."

"Shut up, monster. A life in the dungeons." At this, Alucard went white as a sheet and started to struggle against the men that where now holding him. In his normal state, he could have thrown them off, but now he could only move around a bit.

"Alucard, stop struggling." Alucard stopped moving. "You will only be released when the next Master of Hellsing deems fit. Until then, you will go without food for as long as it takes."

"NO!" Both Integra and Alucard yelled together. The men dragged Alucard off to the dungeons. Integra was struggling in Walters arms, he tear-streaked face contorted with fear and rage. She reached a hand towards Alucard, but she could not reach him, and his cries were cut off abruptly as the dungeon door closed.

"Integra, calm down. Please, little one don't cry." Walter tried to consolidate the small girl, but Integra was having non of it. She turned to Walter and poked two fingers into his eyes. Walter cried out in pain and Integra scrambled down. She took off as fast as she could to the door that led to the dungeons. Pulling at the heavy handle, she swung the door open and raced down the steps. The dungeons were a maze of corridors and iron doors. She followed the sound of voices. Eventually she heard the gruff tones of her father and the pleading tone of Alucard. She hid behind a large archway and listened to what was being said.

"Please, Sir Hellsing, it's not what it looked like, I was only-."

"Silence. I do not have to listen to your excuses. You have caused enough trouble as it is, corrupting my daughter. Now, she will be raised how I want it, and neither you nor that old fool, Walter will be able to stop me." Her father gave an evil laugh. Integra shivered. She gathered up enough courage to peek around the corner.

Alucard was being bound up by two soldiers by long leather restraints. He had been stripped of his normal clothes and was dressed in a ragged black costume. His hair was loose and wild, and dirty blood trails streaked down his face. But, as was ordered, he did not struggle. Arthur was standing with his back to the door. He had a large knife in his hand.

Arthur moved foreword and placed the knife against Alucards cheek. He drew a swift line down and blood welled up in the cut. Arthur then drew out a cup and collected the blood that flowed from the cut. Alucard went still whiter and swayed on his feet.

"Place him in the corner." Arthur ordered his guards. They pushed Alucard onto the floor. He backed into the side and sat there with is head bowed, small hicks betrayed his sobbing.

"You will sleep for a very long time." said Arthur and closed the door. He then drew the symbols of the Hellsing house on the doorway. As he did this, he murmured under his breath. When the job was done, he tossed the blood into the corner and marched back up the stairs.

When she was certain that the door was closed, Integra crept out of hiding place and moved to the door. She stared at the symbols with awe. As she reached out a hand to grasp the door-handle, she felt a great pressure on her shoulders and she was flung back. Integra hit the ground with a cry and rubbed her posterior. Then she remembered that she couldn't touch the doorway until she was leader of Hellsing. She gave a great sniff and called, "Alucard?"

"Integra?" called Alucard. He was shut up in darkness, unable to move.

"Alucard!"

"Integra, can you get me out?" he called urgently. There was a long silence. Then he heard a tiny voice sob, "No."

"Integra. You need to go."

"No. I won't leave you. I won't"

"Integra, you must. Please go. I will see you again. I promise." Alucard called wearily. He sat back in his supports and sighed.

"Alucard. I love you." whispered Integra as she picked herself up and walked back to the main house.

That night, a lone howl broke through the silence of Hellsing. A wavering call of lost hope and love. Later, a similar call answered. A little girl called for her friend. And a grown man called for his little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know the last update was friking ages, so I apologise profusely. This chapter is 8 years after the last chapter, so Integra is 13.**

Chapter 6

The young mistress of Hellsing yawned and opened her eyes. The room was blurry and she grabbed her glasses from her bed side table. She saw her reflection in the mirror opposite the bed. Integra grimaced and scrubbed her face roughly with her hands. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." she said and wasn't surprised when Walter opened the door, bearing a tray. She smiled slightly at him. Since that day, she had forgiven him for holding her back. But as a result of what she had witnessed, she had become colder and more reserved. She had traded her small penknife for a beautiful sword and now practiced with that everyday.

"Ah, good morning Miss Hellsing. I trust you slept well?" said Walter, putting down the tray and moving next to her.

"I had the most God awful night. I kept dreaming of…" Here Integra broke off and looked back to her bed where he stuffed dog was. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Walter.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Miss Hellsing. You will see him soon enough."

"Really Walter?" Despite being the young mistress of Hellsing, she was still a little girl, still prone to fantasies.

"Yes Miss Hellsing. Now your agenda for today is at 11o'clock you have a lesson with your father on vampire powers."

"Do I have to go?" Integra yelled from the bathroom. She was in the shower, scrubbing her hair with her long fingers. She had always put her image in second place, and so did not care what she looked like. But she did care for her hair.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Miss Hellsing, I have tried every excuse under the sun and I cannot get you out of this one." Walter sat down on the bed and smoothed out the sheets as he contemplated what Integra had said. Since that night, she had shown a contempt for her father that was bordering on downright hatred. She had spat at him when he had come for her on her very first vampire lesson. He, in turn, had hit her so hard she had lost two teeth. Luckily they were baby teeth and so she had grown them back. But since then, both skirted around each other. And Integra had grown up. The little girl that Walter and Alucard had come to love was now lost, replaced by this hard girl.

Integra came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped her head. She was dressed in her clothes, a long blue skirt, a crisp white shirt and a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

"How do I look Walter?" she said, spreading her arms and turning around. Walter nodded. She did look good, her newly formed figure elegantly cut in the skirt and shirt. _Alucard, I wish you could see her now. She is a beauty._

"Oh Miss Hellsing, I forgot to tell you. Your Uncle Richard is coming today."

"Richard!" Integra whirled round from where she was standing at the door. Her eyes narrowed and an unbecoming scowl came over her face. "What is that bastard doing here?"

"He says," said Walter, with a raise of his eyebrow, "that he wants to get to know his niece."

"He knows me enough." Integra said viciously. She snarled suddenly, and tossed her towel into the corner. _She picked that up from Alucard_, Walter thought with a small smile. When Alucard was displeased about something, he would also snarl and chuck whatever he had in his hand into the corner.

"Well, you must go to him at some point today, otherwise he might seek you out."

"O.k, I will go to him. But I will stay no longer than necessary." By this time Integra's hair was dry and she was briskly running a comb through it. She was rough with it, but by the end of it, her hair was as shiny and as neat as she could make it. She fanned it out, and it fell soft and long down her back.

"Now, Miss Hellsing, I think that it is time that you get to your father. He will wonder what will have happened to you." Walter pressed his hand to the small of her back and escorted her to the door. She opened it and moved out into the corridor. Integra ran down to the doors that led to her fathers study. She stopped at the doors and slowly opened them.

"Hurry up, girl. I won't wait for you." A voice barked from the room. Integra grimaced and stepped inside to face her father.

Arthur Hellsing had deteriorated over the past 8 years. The loss of his key weapon had cost him dear in replacement officers, and they were becoming few. They kept getting killed in battles, and so it was getting very costly to get them replaced. His hair line was starting to recede, and bags were appearing underneath his eyes. He was sitting at a desk, with a chair pulled up in front of it for Integra. Two cups of tea were sitting steaming on the table, thought knowing her father, her cup probably had laxatives in it. She refused to take a sip of the tea, and sat down stiffly on the chair.

"Now, since you took so long getting down here, I will begin right away." Arthur said icily. Integra sat still, glaring at him over that table.

"Now, Integra, what is the most feared creature?"

"It is the vampire." said Integra, her face deadpan. She felt a familiar twinge in her stomach as she said that word. It had been a long time since she had seen him.

"Correct, for once. And how are they so powerful?"

"They feed of human blood, create ghouls, and increase their kind without remorse." Integra said sotto voce, as if she was reading this from a textbook. She had.

"Good. But they can only come out during the night, and they cannot go near certain things, so how are they so powerful?"

"They do not care about the people they kill, and so anyone may become the undead."

Arthur nodded and stood up. He strolled to the window and looked out of it. Integra followed him with her eyes, he face expressionless. She tensed as he neared her, but relaxed as he continued to the window.

"Do you realise what our duty is here at Hellsing?" he barked.

"To hunt them down and kill them. To cleanse Gods earth of scum and rid it of parasites." To her surprise, her father chuckled.

"Nicely put. You speak with the talk of a warrior." He father turned and moved back to his chair. He sat down and took a sip of his tea.

He choked.

The teacup slipped to the ground and shattered as Arthur sagged down to the ground, clutching his neck. Integra gasped and rushed to his side as he gasped, vainly struggling to get air into his lungs. As if he was waiting at the door, Richard, Integra's slimy Uncle and Arthur's estranged brother rushed in. With him was Walter and a few of the servants.

"Sir Hellsing!" Walter gasped and rushed to his side, turning his over and wrenching his shirt apart. The great chest heaved as he tried to take a gulp of air.

"Integra, stand back." Integra stood up and backed away from her father, her eyes wide and staring as he tried to breathe. There was a sudden cough and blood splattered the white marble floors. The lips moved and Arthur wheezed, "Integra, you will lead Hellsing into the new centaury."

"Yes Father." Integra's voice quavered and she fought down the gulp from her throat. Her fathers body spasmed and finally relaxed into death.

There was silence as they all stared down at the body. It was as if the heart and soul had gone out of the group. Only Richard and his cronies were grinning. Walter, Integra and the rest of the servants were standing-or in Integras case, kneeling-with open mouths as they gazed on the corpse of their former master. No one did anything, until Richard spoke.

"Well, it seems that the great Lord Hellsing has finally come to an end. What a pity." He did not sound like it was a pity. He pointed to two of the servants and said "You and you, clean up this mess and take the body of Sir Hellsing to the scullery. Walter," he called to the butler, who turned, his face white, "take Integra to her room. The poor dear will be in shock." Richard smiled nastily and turned and strolled out of the room, his bodyguards slouching behind.

Walter ducked and picked up the frozen Integra, holding her too him like a rag doll. She offered no resistance, he came away with him, her face blank. He knew from her too wide eyes that she was going into shock, and that he needed to snap her out of it before she lost it totally. He brought her to her room and sat down with her on the bed, holding her like he would his own daughter. He rocked gently too and fro, trying to coax some life back into the girl.

"It's okay, Integra, it's okay. I will not let him hurt you."

Integra sat like a rock, her eyes wide and staring. She felt numb, like a stone cast into water and left to sink. But she responded and started to shudder. Two fat tears fell down her cheeks, before she let the dams burst and she sobbed into Walters waistcoat. Walter held her, still rocking back and forth.

"He was killed. That much we know." whispered Integra after she had calmed down. She was still in Walters arms, but she was calm, and her voice was steely.

"It may just be an accident. We don't know that he was killed." said Walter, though both of them knew that what he was saying was a lie. Integra gave him a scathing look as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Later on that day, she sneaked into the office that she and he father had been drinking tea at. It had not been cleared up, not even that blood stains that adorned the floor. She grimaced and went over to the tea cup that was sitting innocently on the table. Integra picked it up and sniffed it gently. Nothing coming to her nose, she tipped it gently upside down and dropped a few drops onto the table. The wood sizzled and started to disintegrate. She knew what had caused her father to have that attack. Inside of the tea was dilute hydrochloric acid. A bottle had gone missing from the lab a few days ago, and she had wondered where it had got to. She growled, and flung the teacup down on the ground.

It sickened her, the fact that some people had gone as far as to kill her father in such a horrible way. Well, she knew who that person was. Tears of anger and pain filled her eyes as Integra slid down that desk and hid her head in her hands. Her body wracked with sobs when she realized that she was finally alone.

HELLSING

"Miss Hellsing, I am so sorry for your loss. It must be a great tragedy to you to loose your father in this was." Another one of the slimy creatures called Sir sidled up to the small figure dressed in black, a veil over her thin face. Thanks to the veil, he could not see her facial expression, and that was good, because it was twisted in disgust. She gripped her hands together and whispered "Thank you. My Father would be honoured."

He sidled past and Integra allowed herself a breath of relief. She rubbed her black clad hands together and glanced out of the corner of her eye at her Uncle, who was busy swigging down wine. Integra sighed again and huddled deeper into herself. She felt so alone.

Walter had gone on a mission this morning, to deal with some reputed trouble in South America, leaving it to Integra to bury her father. She had done it without crying, for she had locked away the rest of her heart. Her face was of ice, and she no longer possessed the same girlish spirit as before. But Integra knew she was not out of the woods yet. She had to survive tonight. She was alone, in a big mansion, with her murdering Uncle and his cronies. And she had no one else she could go to. All of the servants had been dismissed, and she knew that her time was running out. She needed to get to her room and go to the air-vent. If she got in there, then maybe she would have some time to think.

Integra spent the rest of the after party sitting in a corner chair, sipping red wine and glaring around the room. At one point Richard made a speech, but she tuned off and stared at the rain lashed window. After a long while, the guests started to file out of the room and she bolted, slipping past the guards and heading straight for her room. She yanked off her black coat, revealing her usual white shirt and blue skirt underneath. She pulled open the top of the air vent, crawled inside, and pulled the top back. Then she lay down and collected her thoughts.

She was all alone in her own house, whit no one to turn to and her enemies closing in around her. Walter was gone, all she had was the clothes on her back and her brain. She sighed and moved further up the passage, trying not to make a noise. She passed the kitchen, the drawing room and she was crossing her fathers study when she caught his voice.

"Have you found her yet?"

Integra froze and then peered down the valve, spotting her Uncle lounging in her father chair with cigarette butts littering around him.

"No sir. She has disappeared."

"Did you check _everywhere_?" Richard said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, not…not the dungeons, Sir." said one of the cronies nervously.

"Well then you are stupid, aren't you? The dungeons would be a perfect place for scum like that to hide." Richard stood up and cocked a small Berretta. "Lets go."

The men moved out of the room and stalked to the dungeons, leaving Integra in the air vent. She was frozen, but not with fear. She was frozen with hope.

The dungeons. _He_ was down there. She was the next Master of Hellsing, and she might…she might be able to free him. She stared crawling as fast as she possibly could towards the dungeons, not caring for the amount of noise she made, her heart bursting in joy.

It took a long time to get to the panel that dropped to the dungeons, and she was panting a flushed, but she made it, and dropped to the floor. She stepped almost nervously to the big door that held her saviour, and stretched out her hand to it. Integra took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she inched her hand towards the door, expecting to feel a great pressure. As her hand touched the metal of the door handle, she almost wept in relief. She could do it!

Integra wasted no time in wrenching the door open and stepping into the chamber. Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust, and then she spotted him. He was still slumped against the wall, but the leathers that had held him in place had rotted away. His hair was totally white, and his upper body was slumped foreword. Integra cried out and dropped to his side. She gently held up his face and moved the lank hair out of the way to reveal his pale face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were hollowed in.

"Alucard! Alucard please speak to me!" she begged. There was no flicker of his eyelids, and for a minute she truly feared that he was gone. Then her brain clicked and she grasped what he needed. Looking around, she picked up a small stone and pressed to her arm. Wincing as she cut her arm, she allowed blood to well, and then she pressed the shallow cut to Alucards mouth. She almost sobbed in relief as she felt the smallest tip of his tongue come out and lick her arm. She pressed her arm to his mouth, and then suddenly there was an upheaval of movement, and she was sitting in the vampires lap with one of his arms around her and the other grasped the arm that she offered to his mouth as he sucked greedily. When she started to feel faint she called gently, "Alucard, please stop."

Alucard gave her arm one last lick and for the first time in 8 years, looked at his little girl. Only she was not so little any more. Her long blond hair was down to her waist, and her large blue eyes were encased behind thin steel rimmed glasses. She looked like a proper woman, and she was. But at the moment, once again, she was just a little girl with her vampire.

"Integra, you…my God, you are beautiful." His voice was scratchy after so long, but he sounded sincere. Integras eyes teared up and she launched herself into his arms. Alucard held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. He looked into her thoughts, and in the time of 5 seconds, could see everything that had happened since he had been locked up. He hugged her tighter.

They stayed in that position until she sniffed and tugged back. "We need to get out of here. They're coming for me."

"Don't' worry. I can handle them."

She frowned. "No you can't. You're weak, and a weak vampire –"

"You forget who I am. I am the Nosferatu Alucard. Do not worry." With these words he kissed her gently on the mouth, slipped out of her embrace and climbed into the shadows.

Integra was still in a daze when she heard the door fly open again and the light was obscured. She turned in fright, only to scream as a bullet grazed her arm. She fell back and clutched at her arm.

"So, there you are my sweet little niece. I have been looking for you." Richard strolled casually down the stairs, the smoking Berretta barrel pointed to her face. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them fearlessly. Alucard said that she should not worry, and she wasn't going to.

"Uncle, do you desire to be the head of Hellsing that much? Are you really willing to kill your niece?"

"Do not question me," he sneered, "Now, you will die." He cocked the Berretta.

A sudden explosion of blood and a gut wrenching smell filled the dungeon as Alucard pulled on of the cronies apart. The rest turned in horror to stare at the impressive 6''2 vampire, not looking at the skinniness of the creature, but at the power. The men fell out of their stupor and raced to the door, but Alucard caught up with them and took their heads off. He drank their blood and threw their bodies to the ground. The only one left alive was Richard.

"Your blood rots," he growled, "You are not fit to lead Hellsing." Richard screamed as his arm was torn clean out of its socket. Alucard chucked it to Integra. She took the gun out of the nerveless fingers and aimed it at his head.

"Goodbye Richard. Go to Hell." she said and she pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in his head and he slumped down on the ground. Alucard released the body and knelt next to Integra, who was staring at the body in shock.

"I am a murderer now, aren't I?" she asked.

"No Integra. Your not."

And with that, Alucard carried Integra back up to the top, and away from her first kill.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N Last chapter. Phew!! Thank you to all those people who reviewed and for supporting me throughout this.**

Epilogue

Integra Hellsing stood up and stretched, allowing her crampedto relax before making her way to her bathroom. At 24 years old, she was a beauty, and now she commanded Hellsing with an iron hand. She splashed water on her face and regarded herself in the mirror before snorting and making her way to her room to change.

The sun was setting in the horizon as she pulled on her suit and laced up her tie. She still wore her hair loose, because it made her feel free. She stretched again, and sighed as a pair of arms laced their way around her. She settled back into her husbands embrace.

"Good sleep?" he asked her as he gently propped his head on top of hers.

"Yes. Good hunt?" she asked in turn, turning her red eyes on his. Alucard grinned cheekily and stooped down to kiss her.

"Oof! Mind me!" Integra exclaimed, massaging her stomach and the growing lump in it. Alucard smiled softly and reached down to place his hand over the baby sleeping in her stomach. They both turned back to watch the sunset, and Alucard thanked the Gods that he had all of this. That he was there, with Katrina, In the beginning.


End file.
